Team attack meeting
by UltimateBlade1000
Summary: How did each team make up their team attack names. Let's find out.
1. Chapter 1

Team RWBY was relaxing in their room after a long day of class. Weiss and Blake were playing chess on Blake's bed as Yang reading a magazine while lying in her bed above them, Ruby was the only one that was missing from the group. After, half an hour the missing lead soon return to the dorm room having a semi-serious expression as she walked into the room.

"Guys we have to have a team meeting." Ruby said as she entered the room causing everyone in the room to turn their heads to look at their leader. They never had a team meeting until Blake ran away and they agreed not to keep massive secrets like being a faunus or anything of the like. Of course that was weeks ago and ever since no one even considered the idea of holding another one until now.

"Okay Ruby. What is this team meeting about? Blake inquired as she moved her pawn forward causing the heiress to move her knight in response.

'Team attack names."

"Are you serious? Weiss asked as her expression turn to that of annoyance as she usually did when someone brought a topic that she found foolish especially when she was stuck in the conversation and couldn't escape.

"Yeah, don't it would be awesome for us to do team attacks? I mean what the point of being a team if we don't?" Ruby said to the heiress who remained slightly annoyed, but seemed to consider what her young leader was saying.

"Oh come on Weiss don't tell me you considered teaming up with one of use when fighting," Yang chimed in.

" It would be beneficial to us if we did have these type of tactics with prepare in case we have to fight someone like Roman." Blake said remembering her fight with the master criminal. If there were others like him it would be crucial for them to have strong sense of teamwork for them to win.

"See Weiss? Everyone thinks this is a good idea, so why don't you? Ruby questioned as everyone looked at the blue-eyed heiress. She crossed her arms and began to speak.

"It's not like I have considered it, but how are we going to signal each other when we want to perform these team attacks?"

"That's easy. Were going to use codenames." Ruby responded with a smile on her face. She went into her skirt pocket at pulled out a small folded up piece of paper. Everyone waited a moment as Ruby began to unfold the piece the sound crinkling was the sound that filled the room.

"Well Ruby what's on the piece of paper." Yang asked as her younger sister finished unfolding the paper.

"These are the codenames I was thinking about using in a fight". She turned the paper showing a list of names under columns with two of their names together in each column. Each got from their given spots to get a closer look at the list she had created. With closer inspection of the names that she written for their team attacks Blake, Weiss and Yang looked at each other and then at Ruby.

"Ruby maybe we should have a talk about these names." Yang said to her sister in caring tone not wanting to saying that my hurt her sister's feeling all the work she put into naming their combos.

"Ok Yang. What do you want to talk about?" Ruby said as she sat down on Weiss's bed as everyone else collectively took to the opposing bed looking at Ruby. A moment passed as the silver-eyed leader looked the rest of her team waiting for sister to continue the conversation. After a nod from Blake and Weiss, Yang took a breath and looked at her.

"Ruby these team attack names are…" Yang took a moment trying to think of the correct word for what she and the others of names that she had written on the paper. Weiss looking at Yang who was looking for the correct word decided to speed things along.

"Ruby the names are bad, none of us like them." Weiss said plainly as Yang turn to look at her." What you were taking too long." She told the blonde as she returned her sights to Ruby. "I'm not saying that were not grateful for you trying, but we feel that they could be better."

"You guys all feel that way?" Ruby asked a little disappointed about hearing that her team dislike the name she thought of for team attacks. The girls looked at each other and nodded in unison of their dislike." Okay can you guys tell me why you don't like them."

"Well, truthfully there just not good." Blake took the list from Yang's hands and pointed to a name that Ruby had written for her and Weiss." The name "Zebra" doesn't seem very intimidating to begin with and that you went with the first animal that was black and white you thought of.

Ruby shy shrugged at Blake as the girl hit the nail on the head. She had explained her thought process in that one sentence. Ruby noticed that Weiss faceplamed probably at the fact Ruby just shrugged at Blake's response or that she was the leader of their team. "Well okay, I'll admit maybe that one was bad, but do you have anything better?"

Blake and Weiss heads turned behind them looking at the chess board that was now abandoned because of the meeting they were having. "Yes, we do. Weiss and I think that our team attack name should be Checkmate.

"Ok Weiss and Blake's team attack name will be Checkmate. Ok how's next?" Ruby asked as Yang and Weiss looked at her.

"So our team attack name is called Steam. Ruby, come on. I see where you wanted to go with see as she the ice queen and I'm hot, but Steam really?" Yang asked pointing at the list.

"Oh come Yang you have to admit that one could work. I couldn't really think of anything else to call you guys, you have opposite personalities it would be like getting frozen and burned at the same time."

Yang's face lit up as if lighting had struck as a smile grew on her face." I guess we should be called freezer burn. What do you think Weiss?" Yang asked the heiress.

"Well it's better than Steam so yeah I'm ok with freezer burn." Weiss answered the blonde.

"So Yang and Weiss's attack will be called Freezerburn. What's next?" Ruby asked group as Blake grabbed the list from Yang and dragged her finger down until she found the one that she was looking for.

"Ruby, our team attack is called Black blood. I feel a little uncomfortable with it. It kind of reminds of the things I had to do in the White Fang and I want to try to forget that part of my past." Blake as part of her remembered seeing how Adam acted sometimes. He got violent and really hurt people, drawing a lot of blood when they fought humans. After a silence Ruby spoke up.

"Ok Blake what do think it should be?" Ruby asked Blake seeing as so far they had created better name them she did. Blake seem to maul it over and soon answered.

"What about ladybug?" Blake said with a smile.

"Ok, Blake our team attack name will be ladybug. Anyone else what take talk about their team attack name?" With that Weiss promptly took the sheet of paper from the young faunus hand and looked at it and soon at Ruby.

"White Rose. Ruby you know this makes us sound like a couple right?" Weiss asked looking at the young girl in front of her seeing the look of shock on her face.

"How does White Rose make use sound like a couple?" Ruby shouted at Weiss confused at what Weiss she had just said to her.

"Your last name it Rose and my sound pretty close to white. But, I like the idea so how about we change it to a similar name. How about Ice Flower it's like White rose and it won't sound like were in a relationship." Weiss explained as Ruby expression went from shock to understanding and acceptance as soon as she finished.

"Weiss your right our team attack name will be called Ice Flower. If that's all I'm going to take walk." Weiss, Blake and Yang looked at each other and nodded seeing that they were contempt with the new changes. Ruby got from the bed and left the room. As she walked down the halls she passed Jaune Arc.

"Hey Ruby what's up?" Jaune asked as he walked to his dorm.

"Oh we just had a team attack meeting and now I'm going to walk around the school for a while." Ruby answered as she continued to walk down the hall.

"Team attacks?" Jaune thought about it and with a smile he rushed to his dorm to have his own team meeting.

* * *

I this was an idea I had for a while. Please review good or bad. If there are mistakes tell me an I'll fix them.


	2. Team JNPR

Jaune was excited at the prospect of having team attacks names, it would be like being in a to show yelling them out and using them against the grimm or The White Fang.

"Guys we need to talk." Jaune said walking to the dorm, seeing the rest of his team was in the room doing their home from their respected teacher. Well, maybe Ren and Pyrrha were doing their homework while Nora was making a picture of her standing atop of a mountain of grimm while she held Magnhild in her hand as lighting stuck in the background.

"What's up Jaune?" Pyrrha asked turning away from her already complete paper on grimm biology as Ren and Nora followed her lead and turned to see what their leader wanted to talk about. It was rare of him to ask the team something that wasn't based around school work or training.

"Sooo, I was talking to Ruby in the hall her and team RWBY came with team attack names, so I thought we should as well." Jaune said as he read the teams reaction to what he had said. Pyrrha seemed half convinced and gave him a weak smile, Ren just to nod thinking it over before eventually agreeing, Nora reaction was by far the easiest to read.

"That sounds awesome!" Nora said. She always wanted to the same with Ren, but he always refused. Now, that Jaune brought it up and that it was team matter he would have to work with on team moves with cool names now.

"Well it would help coordinate our attacks better." Pyrrha said out loud. Well it was true that they were able to fight well with each other at times, but there also times their timing was off and that some accidents happened when fighting grimm and at Glynda's sparring sessions. There was the time the Jaune accidently get hit by Nora when he didn't duck in time avoid her hammer. They were all surprised to see he didn't need surgery from how hard he was hit. There was basically spilt into two sides that work effectively together and so far those sides were Nora and Ren on one side and Jaune Pyrrha on the other.

"So what are the names that you have thought of soo far?" Pyrrha asked genuinely curious as to what could have thought of.

"I ummmm…" Jaune really didn't even begin to start to think of names before he walked in the dorm, he was so caught up in the idea of just having team attacks in general was enough to make want to bring the idea up. Now, he was in a rush hoping that some part of his mind was smart enough to even have slightest idea of what to saw. Luckily, for him that there was one.

"Yeah I've only gotten two so far. For me and Pyrrha it's going to be Arkos and for you and Nora will be called Flowerpower." Jaune said trying to feel confident as he spoken. A quick scan of the room showed that he should have put a lot more of thought into the name or told the truth and said he had none. "Too late now Jaune roll with it." A small part of Jaune's said to him giving him advice that it believed was wise

"So what do you guys if the names?" Jaune asked hoping that there would be some form approval. The idea died when he realized how quiet the room was. It was so quiet he began hearing his own heartbeat.

"Arkos is what you get when you mix our last names together." Jaune said seeing as that was the only thing that seemed to make perfect sense. Then, the part of him that came up with that name realized that that statement made it sound like he was trying to make them sound like a couple. Don't get him wrong it wasn't like he did like and notice Pyrrha at all like people thought. Jaune knew that was a strong, beautiful woman the only thing was that he felt more an emotional pull towards Weiss for some reason.

After, a second he focused and saw Pyrrha reaction to what he said. It was blank. In all the time he spent with her he'd never seen her like this. Jaune had seen her happy, sad, stressed and even angry which made him swore never to piss her off especially when near sharp objects, but never just a blank one.

"Pyrrha are you okay?" Jaune asked. Pyrrha snapped out of it and looked at her concerned team leader.

"Yeah, I'm okay Jaune. That name is certainly 'unique'." Pyrrha answered give him a small grin to show that she approved, but really didn't. He could have said so many other names like "Red Moon" or "White Spear" something like those. It's no that she hated it, but if he was going to put their names together like that she'd like to be at least going out with him.

"Okay then. Nora, Ren what do you think of your team attack name?

"Why flowerpower?" Ren asked wondering the reasoning behind the name that was for him and Nora's attack name.

"That's simple. Because your symbol of a lotus flower and Nora brings the power." Jaune answered him.

"How does Nora bring the power exactly?" Ren asked. Jaune didn't answer the question verbally and instead just pointed to near the bed. She had weights that he had to admit they were very heavy and then pointed to the Magnhild which in their room for some instead her locker.

Point taken. Ren said as he looked back at Jaune how seemed happy that his point was made and that went over well better than it did with Pyrrha.

"So what are the rest of the team's names? Are they as cool as the other ones?" Nora asked giddy thinking of the rest of the combination attack names. She was hoping they would be cool.

"Sorry Nora I really think of any other beyond the first two." Jaune apologize as he rubbed the back of his head. Nora seemed a little disappointed, but was still happy about having combo moves with everyone. However, seeing that Nora was visibly saddened at the lack of names he decided to say something.

"I'll have to think about them later. Don't worry about it." Jaune said as he sat at his desk and began to work on his own home work as he knew that the orange haired huntress in training was smiling as she went back to her desk taking another piece of paper and started drawing furiously. He guessed at it was something to do with new team attack names and everything. Unfortunately, Jaune never remembered to think about making more team attack names and weeks they entered the Vytal Festival. That was when he learned that team attack names and doing them correctly are harder than he thought.

* * *

Hello there. Been busy for a while but i was able to write for now. Please review good or bad. If there are any mistakes tell me and fix them. Thanks you for reading.


End file.
